SasuNaru Fluffy Collection
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: This is a collection of SasuNaru mini-fics i wrote. Sasuke and Naruto decide to hang out after school, Sasuke ends up taking a nap on his porch after training, Naruto stops Sasuke from leaving, Sasuke steals the covers from Naruto, Naruto buys chocolate
1. A Walk Through The Snow

Okay this is a collection of short SasuNaru fanfics that I wrote based on pictures I found on photobucket. Enjoy!

~Kiot-Kuchiki~

_**~Story 1: A walk through the snow~**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called to his friend as they walked out of their school into the cool, snow filled air of winter. Sasuke turned around and smiled at the energetic blonde as he put an arm over the older boys shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Naruto said looking at his black haired companion as they walked.

"I don't have any plans for today, so I guess I can hang out with you." Sasuke replied.

"Perfect! Want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and followed his blonde friend to Ichiraku Ramen. They sat down at the counter and ordered their food.

"Why did you want to hang out anyway?" Sasuke asked as they ate.

"I don't know; I just wanted to hang out that's all." Naruto said looking into his bowl of ramen. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and frowned. He didn't really know why he was upset, but he had been hoping that the younger boy would say something different. When they were done they left and headed home.

"Hey Sasuke, check it out." Naruto said as they walked across a bridge. He jumped up on the stone guard rail and started walking.

"Be careful or you'll fall." Sasuke said looking over at Naruto. Naruto was smiling widely as he walked along the snow covered guard rail and didn't notice the small patch of ice in front of him. His foot slipped off the stone wall and he started to lean toward the river below. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Naruto's foot slip and quickly reached out. Once he had a hold of the blonde's wrist he pulled him toward him. Naruto fell off of the stone wall and landed on top of his dark haired friend in the middle of the road.

"I told you to be careful." Sasuke said trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. Naruto looked up at him and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Thank you Sasuke. I was afraid I might fall into the river." Naruto said burying his face in Sasuke's chest, "I was so scared." Sasuke's eyes widened at the true fear that laced his friend's voice. He could tell that Naruto was terrified and pushed himself into a sitting position. He wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and rested the other hand on the back of his head. He felt Naruto tense up slightly at the gesture and leaned in so that he was next to the blonde's ear.

"Don't scare me like that again." Sasuke whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at his older companion. He stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before quickly leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke went ridged for a moment but quickly recovered and kissed back. He dug his fingers into Naruto's spiky blonde hair and deepened the kiss. Naruto pushed on Sasuke's chest and he let go. They sat there panting, trying to catch their breath as they stared at each other.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said as they leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Sasuke smiled and put a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"You're welcome." He said softly. He gave him another light kiss before they stood up and walked off toward their apartment building hand in hand.


	2. Nap Time

_**~Story 2: Nap Time~**_

Sasuke had just gotten home from training and was planning to take a shower, but instead he laid down on the cool wood floor of his porch and fell asleep. Meanwhile Naruto was getting ready to head home from training when he spotted a small book lying under one of the trees near by. Walking over he recognized it as Sasuke's sketch book and picked it up. He was the only person in all of Kanoha that knew about the Uchiha's secret passion for drawing. Tucking the book under his jacket he walked down the hill and headed toward his dark haired team mates house. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Slowly reaching out he turned the knob and walked into the house.

"Sasuke? Are you here?" Naruto called. He walked through the house looking for his friend, but couldn't find him. Thinking that Sasuke might have decided to go somewhere for lunch Naruto headed back to the front door. As he walked past the sliding door that led onto the porch he noticed that it was open. He looked down at the floor and smiled. There on the floor of the porch lay Sasuke asleep in the sunlight. Naruto walked out onto the porch and knelt beside his sleeping friend. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out the sketch book and placed it next to the dark haired boy. Looking down at his friend as he slept Naruto couldn't help but smile. For some reason being around Sasuke made Naruto feel safe. He felt tired as he watched the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest and leaned forward resting his head on the older boy's chest. He moved the rest of his body so that he was laying beside Sasuke with his head on his chest and he let his eyes slowly drift shut. When Sasuke woke up he immediately noticed a slight pressure on his chest and looked down to see a mess of blonde hair. For a moment he considered pushing Naruto off of him, but when he went to move Naruto grabbed his shirt in a tight fist and rubbed his head against Sasuke's chest trying to regain his comfortable position from earlier. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how cute his friend looked bathed in sunlight and he smiled to himself. After a few minutes Naruto's eyes opened and he looked up at the dark haired Uchiha. Realizing that they were both awake now and he was still lying on Sasuke, Naruto got ready to jump up and apologize, but he felt Sasuke reach down and put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto stopped and looked up at Sasuke in surprise.

"It's been a while since I had company. You can stay Naruto; I don't mind." Sasuke said looking down at his blonde friend with a smile. Naruto returned the smile and closed his eyes again. As the blonde went back to sleep Sasuke reached over with his other hand and grabbed the sketch book from the spot where Naruto had placed it. He smiled as he held the book out in front of him.

"I knew you'd be the one to find this and bring it back to me. It's what I was hoping for." He said quietly, putting the book back down. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and let himself drift off into sleep again.


	3. Please Don't Leave

_**~Story 3: Please Don't Leave~**_

Naruto sat on his couch again wishing that the dark haired boy would magically appear. Sighing Naruto walked into the kitchen and started to make some instant ramen. It was almost midnight, but Naruto didn't have training or any missions tomorrow so he was staying up late. When the water came to a boil he poured it into the cup of ramen and waited for it to cook. As he waited he heard a tapping sound coming from the living room. Pulling out a kunai he slowly inched his way into the living room. The tapping continued and he looked over at the window. The window blind was up and he could see the same dark haired figure he had been thinking of all day standing outside. Dropping his kunai to the ground Naruto ran over and threw the window open. As soon as the window was open enough Sasuke leaned in and quickly kissed the blonde boy on the other side. Naruto froze, but quickly recovered and kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking the kiss to catch their breaths.

"I had to come see you." Sasuke said once his breathing had evened out a bit. Naruto smiled and hugged the older boy, almost pulling him through the window.

"I don't know why but every time I try to think you pop into my head. I haven't been able to get you off my mind all day." Sasuke said hugging him back.

"Same here." Naruto said as he rested his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. They both smiled before pulling apart. Naruto knew that when he let go Sasuke would leave, and he frowned at the thought. Seeing the sad look on the younger blonde's face Sasuke reached out and brushed a stay piece of blonde hair out of his face. Leaning in he gave Naruto another kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I'll come see you again tomorrow. Don't worry okay? I promise I'll come visit again, so don't look so sad." He said. Naruto forced a smile and gave a slight nod before reluctantly letting go of the dark haired boy's shirt. He watched Sasuke walk off into the dark and, for some reason, he felt like Sasuke was really leaving. He had a sinking feeling that Sasuke didn't plan to come back; that he planned to leave the village. The thought of Sasuke leaving him all alone terrified Naruto and he ran out of the apartment. He didn't even care that he had forgotten his shoes; all he knew right now was that Sasuke was going to leave him unless he could get to the front gates in time. Naruto ran as fast as he could. Once the gates were in his sight Naruto saw a figure walking toward them.

"SASUKE!" He called. The figure stopped and Naruto smiled faintly. He had made it in time. He ran up to the dark haired boy and stopped.

"You can't leave. Please don't leave." He said. His legs trembled from the strain of standing and he started to fall backwards. Sasuke quickly reached out and grabbed Naruto; pulling him in so that he was leaning on Sasuke's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled himself up.

"Please don't leave me. Just tell me that you won't leave. Please, Sasuke. Please." Naruto begged as he nuzzled his face into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tears running down his neck and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto, do you really want me to stay?" He asked. Naruto looked up at him and nodded.

"I used to think that you hated me, but here you are running after me in the middle of the night begging me to stay here. Alright Naruto, I'll stay here." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled and looked up again as Sasuke kissed him passionately. After Naruto calmed down they walked back to his apartment hand in hand.


	4. Stealing The Covers

_**~Story 4: Stealing the Covers~**_

It had been almost an hour since Naruto and Sasuke had gone to bed, but Naruto couldn't get to sleep. He grabbed the corner of the blanket and tried to pull it again. Sasuke had ended up stealing all the covers, and now Naruto was lying on the opposite side of the bed freezing. He felt Sasuke shift behind him and looked over his shoulder to glare at the dark haired boy that was now facing him. Sasuke was still asleep as Naruto cautiously crawled over to him. He stared at him for a second to make sure he was asleep before snuggling in close to his chest. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, but they shot open again when he felt Sasuke pushing him away.

"What the heck Sasuke?" Naruto said grabbing the Uchiha's black night shirt.

"Stay on your side of the bed." Sasuke said as he tried to push the blonde away again.

"It's your fault for stealing all the blankets. It's freezing in here and next to you is the only warm place." Naruto protested. Sasuke finally gave up on trying to push him away and sat up. When Naruto let go of his shirt Sasuke threw all the blankets at him.

"If you want the blankets then you can have them. Now go to your side of the bed and let me sleep." He said sharply. Naruto stared at him for a moment as he laid back down and curled up in a ball. Eventually Naruto did as he was told and went to his side of the bed with the blankets. He bundled up in the blankets and smiled at the warmth, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when he looked across the bed and saw Sasuke shivering. Knowing that he would probably get yelled at, Naruto inched over to Sasuke. Sasuke was shivering like crazy so Naruto grabbed the thickest blanket on their bed and covered him up. After a minute or so Sasuke stopped shivering and rolled over. His eyes opened and he saw Naruto staring at him with a smile. When he realized that Naruto had covered him up he smiled and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Pulling him forward, Sasuke moved the covers and made Naruto lay down beside him. He covered Naruto up and held him close to his chest. Naruto was surprised at first, but once he got used to the warmth he scooted closer to the dark haired boy next to him.

"I didn't want you to be cold." He said quietly. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." He said looking down at the boy in his arms. Naruto looked up at him and smiled before nuzzling in next to the older boys neck.

"Good night Naruto." Sasuke whispered kissing Naruto on the head. They fell asleep like that and from that night on they never slept apart again.


	5. Chocolate

_**~Story 5: Chocolate~**_

"Hey Sasuke, I'm back." Naruto said walking into his room where his boyfriend was laying on the bed. Sasuke opened his eyes as Naruto plopped down beside him on the bed.

"How was your mission?" Sasuke asked looking over at his energetic blonde.

"It was great. We took care of the sound ninjas in less time than we thought so we checked out the village. I stopped at a candy shop and bought some chocolate for us." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Here try a piece." He said holding a piece of chocolate above Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto let the sweet candy fall in. Sasuke let the creamy, sweet chocolate melt in his mouth and swallowed. Opening his eyes he smiled up at Naruto who was now hovering above him.

"So, is that the best chocolate ever or what?" Naruto said happily. Sasuke smiled again and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Reaching over to the box of chocolate Naruto had brought home with him he grabbed another piece of chocolate. He stuck it in his mouth and grinned as he leaned toward his blonde companion. Naruto didn't even realize what was going on until Sasuke had him pinned to the bed and was kissing him. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and they parted. Sasuke quickly shot his tongue and the piece of chocolate into Naruto's mouth and they started pushing the chocolate back and forth in their mouths. When it was gone they broke for air and Naruto sat up.

"Now it was the best chocolate ever." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto smiled and kissed him lightly.

"You know there's still a bunch of chocolate left, Sasuke." Naruto said pointing to the box of candy that was only missing three pieces. Looking over at the blonde Sasuke smiled widely and grabbed another piece of chocolate. They were going to be at this for a while since there was so much chocolate left, but neither of them cared; they were having too much fun.


End file.
